


ballade to the moon | daniel elder

by starr_chiild



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angel!Ryan, Canon Related, Demon!Shane, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Songfic, if you can even call it canon, shyan, the moon plays a heavy role
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_chiild/pseuds/starr_chiild
Summary: An angel and a demon meet under the moon every night. And they are in love.Which is the lore surrounding the place that Ryan and Shane are investigating for Buzzfeed Unsolved.---I weep with joy beneath the moon.the poem is written by daniel elder





	ballade to the moon | daniel elder

**Author's Note:**

> Song that inspired this fic: [ballade to the moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbnT2leLv40) by daniel elder
> 
> why did I write this? that's a great question.  
> I swear, I have a bunch written for a study of chestnut, but it's just not cohesive so I can't post it. ): but i'll get this out of my system and continue writing it.  
> CHECK oUT MY TUMBLR SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS AU LIKE I HAVE SO MANY PLANS FOR JUST THREE CHAPTERS

_On moonlit night I wander free, my mind to roam on thoughts of thee._

_With midnight darkness beckoning my heart toward mystic fantasy:_

_Come, dream in me!_

_How beautiful, this night in June, And here, upon the velvet dune;_

_I weep with joy beneath the moon._

* * *

The place they meet is in the thick of the woods, with trees grounding their roots all around them and their trunks shooting up for miles. The leaves brush together and fill the silence with a hushed sound as the breeze whispers along them. Birds cease their chirping and settle in between the soft foliage along with the rest of the woodland creatures. Peace settles onto the world as supple grass waves to the leaves. Vines slowly curl into the wood, letting the world come to halt even though fireflies are only just starting to take off. Insects flutter through the wind and let the night hide them as they scuttle along. The moon has only just begun its ascent into the starry sky, peering through the leaves at the small gap of wood. Stars wink at the action and fall graciously so the souls that peer into the night can wish freely.

There is a serene silence that comes over their little world.

And that is when the music starts.

It sings loudly to the two of them, beckoning them to their safe place.

Their hideaway.

* * *

The demon appears first.

His dark mass collimates from the shadows, slowly rebuilding himself all over again. He clambers up to the Earth’s crust and slips out from the dark corners of night. His form changes from darkness into something with legs, arms, and skin. Then he is clothed by the dark, it slides the dark suit around him. Two slim dark horns rush from his head and a thin spiked tail branches out, touching the forest floor. He breathes in once he’s complete and lets his eyes open.

His lungs are filled with the pastoral fragrance. The scent of the wood hits his nose and his senses come alive. He is able to see the beautiful world around him and feel the rough tree bark under his hands. His sighs are now filled with the aromas of the night.

The grass bends under his feet, graciously springing up after his steps. He lets his heart be led to the middle of the clearing. Taking in the exquisite world around, he looks up to the moon. The harsh light is enough to make him wince and he knows that such light could vanquish him, a monster of the night.

He knows now that he must wait. His patience rapidly fades as time ticks forth, but he’s always been the earlier one. He tugs on gloves and bites his lip. He cannot wait for the night to begin.

The angel needs no introduction as he steps down from the heavens.

His bare feet walk on the moonbeams, slowly descending down to the spongy Earth below. His hands brush against the leaves and they rustle. His tan skin is smooth and covered in gold runes and designs that shimmer across his skin. More large gold loops adorn his wrists, ankles, and ears. The white percale sheets decorate him; the cloth that is secured over one shoulder drags across the light as well, still wrapping him up effectively. Feather covered wings the color of snow slowly blink out of existence the closer he gets to the surface. A glowing halo hovers above him as he walks.

To look once more at the angel’s beautiful face causes the demon’s chest to fill with elation. The angel’s eyes that were focusing on the land below him finally look at the demon and it makes the demon breathless. He moves to the beam of light, holding out a gloved hand. The angel cracks a perfectly white smile and sets his hand in the demon’s, letting the man help him down. The angel’s feet finally touch the flocculent grass and their hands grasping together.

There are no words between them.

They only breathe in the world around them, staring at each other’s faces. They memorize every imperfection, every line, every feature. They commit the image to their brain and let their hearts soar in their chest. It’s a moment of pent-up tension. The world halts around them as the pale moonlight shines down upon them.

The angel’s eyes sparkle.

The demon’s eyes gleam.

And chords are strung together in the night, sounding from the wind.

“Good evening,” the angel’s voice breaks the peace.

“Yes,” the demon replies. “It is a _wonderful_ evening now that I get to see you.”

The angel sighs with a blush rushing to his cheeks. He lightly hits the demon’s arm which gets him a small laugh in response. “How cheesy, my love.”

“Well, I do melt when I see you.”

“That’s a stretch, but I’ll let the joke slide.”

“Goud...a.”

The angel rolls his eyes and mutters an incoherent insult.

“I want to show you the lake tonight,” the demon states. “The Junebugs are out and the lake should be cool, not freezing. Also, there are no humans out on the water at this time.”

“I thought no human dare enter the wood.”

The demon gulps at that, eyes darting to the ground. “They’re starting to become adventurous,” he explains weakly. “It’s a bit of a problem for them to wander.”

“Scare them away.” The demon looks up to see the angel frowning. “This is _our_ place. Humans shouldn’t be trampling over our grass and in our trees. Their filthy hands shouldn’t get near our dirt and our leaves-”

“As much as I would love for the whole forest to be ours, we both know we can only lay claim to this spot.”

The angel looks dejected yet understanding of the latter statement.

“But,” the demon grips the angel’s hands and starts to lead them out of their clearing. “That does not mean we can’t explore, as well.”

They practically waltz through the trees, their gaits in unison, to get to the sudden shore of the sprawling lake. The body of water is ovular in nature and laps against the roots of the nearby trees. The bright moonlight shines off the small waves. Insects buzz around them, the lightning bugs flaring as they settle on the twigs and branches.

The angel crouches down, breathing in the moss-ridden air. The demon kneels beside him, watching the angel touch the water with a hesitant hand. The water sloshes against the angel’s hand which causes him to chuckle at it. “Even though I’ve spent millennia here, I still cannot believe how magnificent this forest is.”

“It pales in comparison to you, my little angel,” the demon hums, settling beside the other entity.

The angel can only look back up to the demon and flash a breathtaking smile his way. “What I would give to kiss you, my love.”

“What I would give to hold you, my dearest.”

Their fingers interlace once more, still separated by the thin layer of gloves.

The whisper of fear of their skin touching keeps an ounce of adrenaline pumping between them. The angel’s holiness would be ripped from him and the demon’s darkness would be vanquished. They would have to be reborn into new forms, never to see the other again. But such a fate is inferior to someone finding out that one of the holy angels _loving_ an evil demon: the consequences the two would share would be immense.

They both get a kick out of the forbidden romance.

It’s unnatural for them to be together.

A demon and an angel. Two sides of different coins.

Their meeting was accidental, but they both fell in love instantly. They were unable to rip themselves away from the addicting feeling that they felt with each other. They were trapped, forced together by Fate, and it felt _amazing_.

It was the first time they had ever felt love.

Angel’s weren’t allowed to. The only love they should have was for the Creator. They dedicated themselves to work for Him and under no circumstances should anyone come between that. Especially not a demon.

Demons could merely not feel emotions. They were given the task to harm and manipulate so that they could feed off of that. Love and happiness and joy were propaganda in the eyes of the community.

So, they saw each other and dived into this world of adoration and devotion, knowing full well that they could very well be killed for such an absurd action.

But they are in _love_.

And it is ingrained in them to be together.

* * *

They talk for hours on end.

Their words never hesitating, their laughs never stopping, and their hearts never resting.

There are nights the two share never moving from their little clearing, speaking of their days or telling jokes. They never tire of the other’s presence and love to just listen to the other’s opinions and feelings. Sometimes they cannot move, laying on the ground and staring at the stars, whispering about the ‘what if’s and fretting about the future. Then, they end up mumbling sweet nothings to dispel the dark thoughts.

There are nights where they leave the comfort of the clearing, exploring the phenomenal woods around them and having small adventures of their own. They sprint through the forest and hide in branches, catching each other with keen eyes. Their cheers can be heard throughout the entire place. They end breathless together in the moonlight, laughing at the events that had transpired.

There are nights where they don’t speak. They just sit beside each other, staring at their lover. They can only take in the beauty of it all without the words. The sounds are too much to make and at the moment, it’s almost excessive the amount of love they have. They trace shapes into the other’s palm. They let the silence talk for them as they toss themselves into the throes of feeling.

They usually end the night with sad eyes and hesitant glances. They both know once the sun comes up, the demon must be underground or safely hidden in the shadows. The light would burn him and destroy his soul without mercy. So, once the angel sees the moon begin its fall and it touches the tips of the trees, he whispers a goodbye. They kiss the air beside the other and grasp their hands together one last time before their next visit.

The angel climbs atop a moonbeam, giving one last look before walking into the sky.

The demon watches the other fade away into heaven before slipping back into the shadows, disappearing into the darkness.

They both cry alone, their tears mourning the time that they cannot share together. But, they also reflect and sob over the wonderful moments they share. They can only begin to breathe again once they remember that there will be another meeting.

* * *

They cannot meet on nights of a new moon or the sliver of a moon; the beams aren’t strong enough to carry the angel’s feet.

Those are the hardest nights.

The darkness seems to taunt the demon, mocking him about his loneliness and his inability to see his one true love. It’s hard to stand in the clearing and look at the stars without the angel’s presence beside him. There is no one to balance out his gloom, no bright smile that makes him dizzy, no relief from the evil surrounding him.

And the angel is locked away in Heaven. His feet touching clouds that had no weight as he stared down to the wonderful world below. He can only reach for his lover, not able to touch him or speak to him. His holiness keeps him jailed away.

They can only whisper their promises to each other as the night drones on, lacing their words with the purest love.

* * *

The first time the demon isn’t the first to the clearing, he hears heavy sobs emitting from the trees. The color of the world isn’t vibrant and patterned; it seems to have become desaturated and almost greyscaled. The demon takes hesitant steps in this new world, hoping that the darkness that he emits doesn’t further ruin the night. He steps to see the angel collapsed against the large rock in their glade. The heart-wrenching wails cause the demon’s insides to tear.

“My love?” He whispers, advancing to the angel with soft steps.

The angel only turns to give him a teary-eyed glance.

“What has got you so distraught?” The demon inquires and kneels beside him. His gloved hand moves to comfort the other before it stops at the words,

“They know.”

The phrase causes the demon to sharply inhale. _No. no. no. no no._ Not now. Not when they’ve worked so hard to keep this whole thing a secret. It was supposed to be foolproof. It was supposed to last an eternity. It wasn’t supposed to end like _this_.

“How?” The word ghosts between them, barely even a whisper.

“I don’t know,” the angel answers and his voice is uneven, crackling.

“How long?”

“I don’t know.”

“What will they do to us?”

“I don’t _know_.”

“You must know something-”

“ _Well, I don’t!_ ”

The shout echoes through the forest, scaring birds from their branches and shaking the very ground they stand on.

There are times when the demon forgets just how powerful the angel really is. Though light is demure and beautiful, with beams like flower petals, one must not forget that said light can be harsh and cutting, unwavering in its attention. One wrong move and he could be consumed by the holy light that the angel controls, burnt to a crisp.

The demon’s eyes are wide as he realizes his wrong. “I apologize. It’s just that such a thing shouldn’t have happened-”

“ _I know!_ ” The angel’s voice continues to fill their ears. “Do you think that I longed for this turn of events? That I wanted the one connection in my life to be utterly destroyed by the ones I call ‘my people’? That I now have to face whatever awaits me at their mercy? Do you even care about what will happen to me once they decide to enact their punishment?

“I’ll be terminated in all ways! My soul ripped to shreds and my world torn apart! And they’ll force me to watch _you_ suffer!”

The demon’s heart bleeds at the statement. “Dearest-”

“I swear,” the angel breaks down, tears falling from his face. A hand presses into the demon’s chest. “I cannot...will not..see your undoing. I cannot bear to see them torture you. You are too close to me and to even think of what wicked things they’ll do to you-” Another weep is torn from the angel’s mouth.

The demon wraps his hand around the angel’s and holds it close. “My angel.”

There is a moment of heavy tension before the angel whispers, “You should run away.”

The demon only raises an eyebrow.

“They’ll find me since they can locate other angels easily, but you can become one of the humans, blend in and get away.”

“No,” the demon states instantly, shaking his head. “No, I cannot bear to live knowing that you’re in danger.”

“You have a chance to live!” The angel replies. The eye contact that they have is intense, unwavering.

“Not without you.”

“ _Don’t._ ” The angel pushes against the demon’s chest, yet the demon stays still while grasping the other’s hand. “Don’t throw away your life for me. This was bound to happen.”

“I will not continue without you, my love. I cannot have a world without your light.”

“I am dragging you to your _death_!”

“I would gladly die for you.”

The angel rips his hand away. “I will _not_ allow for you to perish by my hands.”

The demon watches the angel turn and start to stand, staying crouched in the grass. “This is not your fault. You know that.”

The statement stops the angel in his tracks.

“Stop blaming yourself for this.” The demon finally gets up. He wraps his arms around the angel’s sides, loosely hugging him from behind. “This was our decision to start this. Both of us can take the blame.”

There is a small beat of internal debate before the angel gives in and sighs. “How do you stay so level-headed?”

The demon hums a non-committal sound. “I have to balance out your manic episodes. I guess I’ve just gotten used to it.”

A beautiful moment of peace transpires between the two of them. The birds return to their nests and the bugs filter back in, building the mood with their soft flashes of light. A breeze kicks up and washes over the clearing, causing the grass to waver and the trees to rustle. A layer of harmony gushes throughout the wood.

The angel closes his eyes and leans into the demon. “Even now, when the night is perfectly quiet and peaceful, my mind continues to race.”

“Then stop thinking.”

The angel frowns to keep a smirk at bay. “If only it were that simple.”

“You say that as if it were impossible.”

“For me, it is.”

“Anything is possible, my dear,” the demon tsks, slowly turning the angel around and starting to step to an invisible beat. “Us being together is impossible in the eyes of so many.”

“What are you doing?” The angel is unable to stop the large grin from emerging on his face.

“Dancing,” the demon replies. “Now, hold my hands and go along with it.”

The angel complies and lets the demon lead them as they sway along with the breeze in the moonlight. “How romantic,” the angel chuckles.

“Hush. You’re interrupting the music.”

“What music?” The angel asks, incredulous at the reaction

“The _music_. Can’t you hear it?”

“No.”

“ _Listen_.” The demon prompts.

And suddenly, the swish of leaves and the hum of wind isn’t the only sound in his ears.

There are the whispers of chords that sound like the twinkle of a piano. It’s almost like a choir adds in murmuring in unison. The buzz of instruments start to break the silence and soon enough there is _music_. A melody sparks along to the beat of their steps that builds on the sounds of the forest. Bugs chime along, crickets echo the tune and cicadas resonate alongside them. The trees ruffle their foliage in time which causes the birds to tweet along.

The angel’s thoughts quiet

and for the first time,

 

he just _feels_.

 

“Now do you believe me?” The demon mutters below the sounds around them.

“About the music?”

“About how _anything_ is possible.”

 

The angel feels tears spill from his eyes.

“Why are you crying?” The demon’s eyebrows furrow with worry. “Did I-?”

“ _No_ ,” the angel’s voice is soft and filled with intensity as he stares at the creature in front of him. “I’m…... _so_ happy….to have found you.” The angel can only beam while he cries. “This is…. _amazing_ . And if this is our last night together….I’m glad that _this_ is it.”

The demon can only blink at this sudden rush of emotion. “I….”

“ _I love you_.”

The three words are the purest thing that has ever transpired on the Earth. The love they shared was so strong and beautiful, nothing could ever compare to such a feeling. It echoes throughout the forest, rippling through the trees. It continues onward, relentlessly reaching outwards and spreading the purity.

The world stops.

For a moment there is complete tranquility. Evil is vanquished, malicious intentions are waved away and peace is reached.

The demon’s expression softens. “I love you, too.”

The Earth starts to spin once more.

And the smile the angel flashes him is almost bright enough to kill him.

He wipes the tears from the angel’s face, slowly caressing them away. “Such happiness shouldn’t be in tandem with all these tears.”

“Ah, I weep with joy beneath the moon because of you.”

“Poetic.”

“Awfully so. And very sappy. I’ve become nothing but a romantic.”

“All that is left now is a scene with a kiss.”

The statement causes the angel to laugh and the demon smirks.

“We might as well,” the demon adds. “If we’re going to die, we should live our last moments to their fullest.”

The angel is lost for a second in a haze of his own thoughts connecting before blurting, “ _That’s it!_ ”

“What’s ‘it’?”

“If we touch, we are reborn, right?” The angel’s words rapidly leave his mouth, and he continues on without waiting for a reply. “Which means we both live and neither of us have to suffer a gruesome death.”

The demon’s eyebrows furrow in thought. “But, if we do such a thing, we’ll never see each other again.”

The angel’s excitement slightly fades from his eyes. “Yes, but we both _live_ and aren’t tortured by some higher authority. It’s obviously the better choice.”

“I’ll be without you.”

“Yes, but I won’t be _dead_.”

“It would be impossible for us to ever meet again-”

“I thought you said ‘ _anything_ ’ was possible.”

With that, the demon’s mouth shuts and he mumbles, “you got me there.”

The angel cracks a grin.

There’s a moment before the demon sighs. “Okay. Sure. Might as well. It gives me a reason to kiss you.”

The angel celebrates with a small cheer and a beam before stopping suddenly. “Wait, who said that you were kissing me?”

“I did.” The demon shrugs nonchalantly.

“No,” the angel shakes his head and stamps his foot. “No, no. I will not stand for this.”

“Then I shall sweep you off your feet.”

“ _No_. No. That is not going to be the last thing you ever say to me.” If the holy light could come through from glares, the demon would have been vanquished at that moment.

“It can be.”

“I will not allow that.”

“Don’t worry, baby. It won’t hurt.”

“I’m not a child, so don’t call me that.”

“ _Baby_.”

“I cannot believe that this is our last night together and you’re doing this.”

“I think that it is a great representation of our relationship.”

“My _God_.”

“Isn’t _real_!”

“Can you just take something seriously for once?”

The demon lets the mirth slowly die from his stomach before letting his shoulders drop. “Alright.” He reaches out and grabs the angel’s hands. Suddenly they are once again facing each other in the center of the clearing, their hands interlaced in between them. “My angel, since this is the last time we may ever see each other again, you must know that I am thankful for the gift that you have given me; and that gift is love. Ever since I laid eyes on you--ever since we met in this clearing on that fateful day--I must say that was entranced by everything about you.

“You weren’t rude, you weren’t arrogant, you weren’t snide or disagreeable. You were beautiful, kind, strong and willing to give me friendship even though we are complete and utter opposites. You opened up your heart for someone like me, which I can only thank you for and insult you about because _I_ wouldn’t even have ties with someone like me. I still have no idea how you put up with my constant sarcasm and my subpar jokes, but somehow you manage to do so. My heart still sings every time I see you. I will never be able to forget your marvelous face or your striking eyes. I will still trace the ruins that adorn your form and I will still hear the twinkle of your gold hoops in the night. I will always remember your lilting voice and perfect body and every little quirk that you have about you. I will reflect on all the time we’ve shared. I will never cease searching for you, my love.

“Every time I look to the sky, it will bear the traces of you. Every star, every moon, every moment that I spend under a night sky without, will echo your name. The nighttime air will carry your name. The creatures of the night will offer memories of you. The foliage in the darkened forest will shower me with the sound of your footsteps. I won’t be able to escape this world of longing until I see you once more, which will happen if Fate will hear our cry. Though I could continue for days about your beauty or the best parts about your personality--I’ll cease such talk for now and if we ever meet again I shall be sure to mention it--I can only give you a promise. I promise you that I will continue to love you. No matter what form I’m in. No matter how far away we are. No matter where we find ourselves.

“I love you.

“And I always will.”

The angel sniffs.

“Was that sappy enough for you?” The demon hums, tone soft in the tranquil air. He was trying to stop the burning in his throat and the tears that were slowly threatening to spill.

The angel can only chuckle and smile, while droplets fell once more from his eyes. “Of course.” The angel wipes away the tears. “The amount I have cried tonight is actually scaring me.”

They start to laugh again. “My dear, you’ve always been the more sentimental one of us.”

“Well, I think you’ve got me beat with words.”

“How dare you sell yourself short? No wonder you’re so small.”

“ _Try that again._ ” The angel drops their hands, severing the connection they had.

“Wow, such a change in a matter of seconds.”

The angel only sighs. “You continuously make jokes about my height that have and never will be funny.”

“Correction: have and _always_ will be funny.”

“Correction denied.”

“How dare you-”

“Anyway,” the angel interrupts. “May I have a moment, as well?”

“Of course, my darling,” the demon nods, letting the other take his hands with ease.

“Alright,” the angel takes a deep breath before closing his eyes and allowing the sentences to spill from his mouth. “I don’t think I could ever illustrate my love for you in the form of words, but I guess I shall attempt to do so since this is the last night that I may ever see you.

“Um, well, where should I start? Maybe with the fact that you are the best thing to have ever happened to me? Without you, I wouldn’t be who I am today. I am nothing but thankful to have met such a strong spirit that has a wonderful personality. Though you have made me want to pull my hair out, scream into oblivion, and frustrated me to no end-I still love you with every fiber of my being. There are days where I wonder how I manage to stay with you, but every time I feel myself doubt our connection, it only seems to grow stronger.

“You never fail to challenge my viewpoints, but you never fail to respect my ideas. Too many times we have gotten into stupid arguments about pointless topics, and no matter what you still let me speak my mind, even if you hate it to no end. Having said that, I need to make a note about tolerance of me. Your patience is eternal and for that I am grateful. Without you, I would be nothing but a trapped spirit with wings, unable to truly access the potential of the world. I would be an incomplete puzzle piece that still wanders the woods in hopes of finding some answer to the burning question of ‘why am I here?’. Without your beautiful presence beside me, I would still be searching for a way to fulfill my soul.  

“And I know it’s been difficult. We’re two lovers that are supposed to be enemies--how could such a thing ever work? Yet, you still meet me in the middle. You would continuously fight the odds alongside me and I cannot ever stop thanking you for that. Thank you for not losing hope in me. Thank you for putting up with my demands. Thank you for accepting me without even blinking. Thank you for all the time we have spent together. _Thank you._

“Thank you for loving me.

“And thank you for letting me love you.” The angel pauses, finally opening his eyes and making eye contact with the demon. “And as time ticks away against us, I still will love you. I will love you until time itself ceases to exist and even a little after that. I will never stop loving your face, your voice, your hair, your body, your hands, your feet, but most of all your _soul_.

“You could change your form to any person or shape and I would still be madly in love with you. Your spirit and wit are some things that could never be replaced in my world. I know that such words seem so stupid, but I cannot help but say them. I’m wrapped in a world where I cannot help but _love_ you. So, I’ll fall so far for you, my love.

“And I have no regrets about this.

“I will never regret our time together.”

The angel finally halts, inhaling the fresh breeze before squeezing his hands against the demon’s.

“And you said that I apparently had you beat,” the demon jokes, tears finally falling from his eyes.

“ _Shut up_.” The angel pulls the demon into a close embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

There is a _long_ moment of silence before anyone can speak.

“This is it, huh?” The demon can only hum. His words were barely audible.

“I guess so.”

“We’re going out with a kiss?”

“I guess so.”

“Hmmm.”

“Hmmm indeed.”

They lean away, still wrapped in an embrace, but not close enough for them to touch the other’s face. “How should we-?” The demon inquires.

“This is the last thing we are ever going to do in these forms,” the angel responds. “And you’re trying to work out how we should kiss?”

“We’re just going for it?” The demon asks. ”Are you sure? I mean, you usually tend to hate rash decisions and though we’ve had time to think about it, it’s still pretty last minute and I know how you feel about last minute. You’re often so in your head for these kinds of things and I don’t want to make you uncomforta-”

The demon is silenced by the angel’s lips pressing against his.

And time itself stops.

The Earth stops moving. The breeze stops blowing. The birds stop chirping. The insects stop buzzing. The leaves stop rustling. Everything ceased.

 

And their hearts soar above it all.

 

Time starts once more.

The angel’s hands grip the lapels of the demon’s suit, holding him closer. The demon’s hands lands on the other’s waist. They are wrapped together as they kiss deeply. Their mouths warm and systems flooding with pleasure. Their hearts thud in harmony, every beat coinciding with the other. Blood rushes, oxytocin floods, breath is gone.

It feels like a perfect paradox ensnaring them together. It’s a lifetime yet a second. It’s burning hot yet freezing cold. It’s roaring with sound yet silent. It’s shrouded in darkness yet beaming with light.

The kiss of a lifetime.

They break apart.

It’s silent except for the chirping of nearby crickets.

“Um,” the angel mutters.

“Hm?” The demon responds.

“Aren’t we supposed to..?” The angel continues softly. “Y’know….not be here?”

“Oh, you’re right,” the demon blinks. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah.”

Now, an awkward air filled the clearing.

“Uh…?” The demon inquired.

“Huh.” They slowly broke apart, their arms reluctantly unwinding.

“Do you think that the whole no touching thing is fake?” The demon asked, scratching the back of his head.

“No, it’s forbidden information in the first place,” the angel answered.

“You don’t think that could be false?”

“It’s just, that doesn’t seem like that would be the case with this stuff.”

“Okay, listen-”

“ _Oh wait!_ ” The angel exclaimed suddenly. “We’re under the light of the moon!”

“Yes,” the demon paused, waiting for an explanation. “So?”

“The moon is a time for the darkness of the world. No transformation of character can take place in the nighttime, by the moon’s grace. I suppose you’ve never heard of the stories, but essentially, the sun is an unsparing thing vanquishing the shadows but to use all that energy for such a time would cause the sun to burn out. The darkness would rise once more and the sun would barely charge up in time to save those that could not save themselves. The moon rose one time and could stop the harm that the dark caused but it could not vanquish it. The sun and moon began a compromise to switch turns to allow the sun to relax, thus creating nighttime.

“Yadda, yadda, an old story about two forbidden lovers that met during the nighttime because the sun would rip them apart, and they died after they were vanquished by the sun when they were found together in the morning. But the moon revived them due to it seeing the love the two shared. So anything revolving around such would be respected during the time that the moon rules.”

“What?”

“Okay,” the angel sighed. “There are times where I want to murder you.”

“But, the ‘Creator’ would frown at such an act.” The angel shot a look due to the demon’s joking tone.

“Overall it means that the effects won’t start until morning, you ass.”

“So,” the demon hummed with the ‘oh’ elongated. “What should we do until morning?”

“Take off your gloves I want to hold your hand.”

The demon laughed at the demand, but complied, slipping the leather gloves off of his fingers. The angel let him finish one hand before grasping the now free hand instantly. Electricity sparked between them as the two touched for the first time.

“Wow, your hands are _soft_ ,” the demon hums, forgetting about the glove he had yet to take off.  

The angel could only giggle as the demon ran his fingertips over the angel’s knuckles, tickling the skin as it brushed together. The angel reaches out and touches the other’s face. The demon gasps, softly leaning into the contact.

“ _Oh my_ ,” the demon practically purred.

“I’ve waited for this for so long, my love.”

“I cannot believe I missed out on this.” The demon’s eyes closed in bliss. “We should have done this forever ago.”

The angel grabs the demon’s gloved hand before gripping the bottom of it with his teeth. The demon opens his eyes due to the sudden breath on his palm. He watches the angel peel the glove off his hand purely by his mouth.

Suddenly, his mouth is dry and his stomach is in his feet.

The glove releases the demon’s fingertips and the leather mitt hangs loosely from the angel’s mouth.

“Oh,” the demon barely manages to state, his eyes wide and knees starting to buckle.

“We have a whole night to fill.”

“Well, I’m not opposed to such a proposition.”

The angle only smirks and winks as he slowly pushes the demon’s coat off his shoulders. “It’s only you, me and the moon, darling.”

* * *

Moonlight shies away softly from the clearing, leaving the two alone for their last night together.

And when the sun peeps up from the horizon the next morning, the two deities are gone.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter:  
> @starr_chiild
> 
> tumblr:  
> @ghoulagain -> buzzfeed unsolved  
> @starr-chiild -> main


End file.
